Pytania w fragenach
Tutaj znajdziecie pytania z wszystkich odcinków serii Fragen und Antworten oraz zwykłego Q&A. '-Autor' "Pytanie"'' - Czas''' F&A czyli Fragen und Antworten z Tivoltem #1https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTYN6KuTy9s -TheVergilius "Mówiłeś w 15. TiVlogu, że nie nagrasz żadnego MMO, a wrzucasz materiały z DC Universe Online. Jak się z tego wytłumaczysz?" - 2:00 -Riviek "Czy zaczniesz tą serię YourTurn?" - 2:28 '' ''"Czy zrobisz Zagrajmy z widzami w LoL`a?" - 2:37 -Oleksy5903 "Jak zrobiłeś OC procesora?" - 3:13 -? "Tivolt, jak myślisz, co się stanie z Twoją duszą po śmierci? Będziesz w martwym Legionie Rojowników-Tarczowników?" -? "Ile masz w bajcepsie?" - 4:44 -? "Jaką grę mi polecasz na średniego kompa?" - 5:02 -? "Kto był pierwszym widzem na kanale?" - ''5:24 -? ''"Dlaczego oglądam twoje Q&A, a nie filmiki z gier?" - 5:52 -PrzybyszekPL "Czy to magia? Jak ty ziewasz, to ja też." '' - 6:15 -? ''"Masz konto na redtube?" - 6:47 -? "Ile zarabia się na YouTube?" - 7:15 -? "Jaka część jest dla Ciebie lepsza, GTA IV czy Saint`s Row III?" - 8:06 -? " Czy masz zamiar zrobić Let`s play Assasin`s Creed III?" ''- 8:26 -? ''"Co masz zamiar dalej ulepszać w swoim kompie, kiedy?" ''- 9:41 -? ''"Czy przyjąłeś sakrament bierzmowania?" - 10:57 -? "Czy nie myślałeś o pracy w TVGRY.PL? Podobno szukają jeszcze jednego członka, jeżeli ja był bym trochę starszy na pewno bym spróbował, wiem, że to mogło by mocno zmienić twoje plany, ale chciał bym wiedzieć, czy coś takiego Cię interesuje, bo głos masz dobry i raczej spełniasz wszystkie wymagania " - 11:45 -? "Twoje imię to Bartosz czy Bartłomiej?" - 12:41 -? "Ulubiony film, gra i książka? " - 12:50 -? "Czy słyszałeś kiedyś o Grudziądzu? Jak tak, to co o nim myślisz, jeżeli nie, to lepiej sie dowiedz o tym mieście." - 14:10 -? "Co sądzisz o World Of Warcraft?" - 14:23 -? "Kogo miałeś na myśli mówiąc o ślicznej nerdce?" - 14:41 -? "Wyobraź sobie sytuację, że są schody, a na schodach stary komputer, szafka i lodówka, a w niej szary kot. Ile waży ten kot?- 15:14 -? "Czy grałeś, albo będziesz grał w DarkOrbit? - 15:41 -? "Czy będziesz kontynuował Let`s Talk?" - 15:56 -? "Kiedy nagrasz poradnik zagrajmera, czyli z tym Sony Vegas??" - 16:35 -? "Co preferujesz, komputer stacjonarny czy laptopa, dlaczego?" - 16:54 -? "Jaka gra sprawia Ci najwięcej przyjemności w kręceniu?" - 17:32 -? "Czy miałeś jakieś głupie komentarze ze strony swoich kolegów, gdy zobaczyli to, co robisz na YouTube?" - 17:55 -? "jak wyrzuciłeś z siebie nerdostwo, no wiesz, wkurw i te inne?" - 18:56 -? "Tivolt, co chciałbyś w sobie zmienić jeśli chodzi o charakter oraz wygląd, jeśli jest coś czego w sobie nie lubisz, lub nie akceptujesz" - 19:16 -? "Czy miałeś kiedyś jakąś sytuacje, kiedy wzrosła Ci adrenalina, jakieś ostre przeżycie, ucieczka przed czymś czy coś takiego?" - 20:09 -? "Dlaczego nie obejrzałeś One Piece? Uzasadnij to jakoś. (reszta pominięta, autor nie potrafi pisać.)" - 21:26 -? "Czemu tak hejtujesz Rocka i Roja?" - 21:54 -? "Czy Brutus z tobą śpi??" - 23:06 -? "Do jakiego państwa chciałbyś wyjechać na stałe, oraz czy ogólnie byś chciał?" - 23:31 -? "Jaki był najlepszy żart, który komuś zrobiłeś?" - 24:40 -? "Jeśli miał byś czas, to pomógł byś mi z Battlefield3?" - 24:49 -? "Dlaczego wciąż nie masz dziewczyny? Czy to przez niepewność siebie czy coś innego?" - 25:24 -? "Czy z partnerstwa dostajesz więcej niż średnia krajowa?" - 27:11 -? "Czy oglądasz Toby`ego Turnera?" - 27:15 -? "nakręcisz kiedyś z nudów serię Harry Potter?" - 27:45 -? "Czy lubisz śpiewać mięsny jeż?" - 27:46 -Mbardstail "Czy czujesz się osobą w pewien sposób uniwersalną na polskim YouTube ... ?" - 27:56 -? "Znasz może grę DarkSiders? Niedługo wychodzi 2 może będziesz nagrywał let`s play?" - 29:07 -? "Czy będziesz nagrywał Red Dead Redemption?" - 29:19 -? "Ile czasu dziennie spędzasz na graniu?" - 29:34 -? "Czy twoi rodzice się nie denerwują, że tyle grasz?" - 29:41 -? "Skąd wziąłeś kasę na te wszystkie swoje komputery?" - 30:51 -? "Co sądzisz o zagrajmerach, którzy robią tylko filmy z minecrafta?" - 30:57 -? "Czemu jesteś k*rwa taki zaj*bisty?" - 31:41 -? "Jakiej firmy karta graficzna jest najlepsza? Nvidia czy asus?" - 32:18 -? "Gdzie mieszkasz?" - 32:40 -? "Co sądzisz o pierwszym trailerze Assasin`s Creed III" - 32:46 -? "Miałeś kiedyś dziewczynę?" - 33:13 -? "Ile lat ma Brutus?" - 33:16 -? "Kiedy nagrasz wiedźmina?" - 33:25 -? "Jak byś miał jeden dzień życia, to co byś zrobił?" - 33:30 -? "Ile zajmie Ci czasu wrzucanie filmików do 1000 włącznie?" - 33:35 -? "Czy chciałeś kiedyś kogoś zabić?" - 33:44 -? "Czy grałeś w Battlefield Play4Free?" - 33:58 -? "Masz czasem wrażenie, że należysz do grona mądrzejszego społeczeństwa? Ludzi którzy potrafia rozróżnić ironię/sarkazm?" - 34:14 -? "Czy przyjedziesz na drugi zjazd tarczowników?" - 34:29 -? "Czy masz jakieś edycje kolekcjonerskie gier?" - 34:53 -? "Tivolt! Czy czytałeś jakąś książkę Toma Clansy`ego?" - 35:22 -? "Czy ty też w gimnazjum miałeś poje*anych przyjaciół?" - 35:22 -? "Czy zrobisz zagrajmy w Risena 1 lub 2?" - 35:49 -? "Notorycznie mówisz cz zamiast trz." - 36:05 -? "Co byś zrobił gdybyś mógł zmienić coś w przeszłości?" - 36:25 -? "Jaki typ książek Cie najbardziej interesuje?" - 36:41 -? "Co zamierzasz robić po studiach?" - 37:17 -? "Czy pamiętasz stenvara?" - 37:32 -? "Dokup drugie tyle ramu." - 37:43 -Damian Kowalik YT "Tivolt nie pali Marihuany, on ją pije" - 37:49 -? "Jaka jest twoja ulubiona cześć Call Of Duty, jeśli możesz uzasadnij." - 38:00 -? "Co byś zrobił, gdyby na twojej kanapie spał Chuck Norris?" - 38:27 -? "Lubisz rozmawiać o swoich stosunkach z rodzicami i wszystko, co za tym idzie, czy to po prostu ludzie cie o to pytają, ja bym zwariował od takiego zainteresowania?" - 38:36 -? "Internet z jakiej firmy jest najlepszy?" - 39:06 -? "Czy masz jakieś gry na które czekałeś, ale się na nich zawiodłeś?" - 39:26 -? "Czy grałeś/Grasz/Grać będziesz na gitarze?" - 39:39 -? "Czy oglądasz jakiś polski serial komediowy?" - 40:12 -? "czy lubisz herbatę oraz co sądzisz o jej smaku" - 40:18 -? "Jaki miałeś telefon przed Samsung Galaxy S2?" - 30:28 -? "Lubisz się uczyć?" - 40:46 -? "Czy opłaca się zarabiać na youtube?" - 40:50 -? "Jakiego programu używasz do nagrywania komentarza do filmików?" - 40:56 -? "Czy pomożesz w podpisywaniu petycji o przywracaniu Chucka?" - 41:02 -? "Czy mogę zostać informatykiem, jesli nie umiem matematyki i fizyki?" - 41:30 -? "Jak się poznaliście z Hantą?" - 41:43 -? "Jakiej firmy jesz parówki?" - 41:48 -? "Czy kiedykolwiek wzruszyłeś się do łez?" - 41:44 -? "Tivolt, w tym roku kończę gimnazjum i chciał bym Ciebie zapytać, bo chcę iść na informatykę i też prawdopodobnie tworzyć gry lub coś innego, to lepiej jest iść do technikum o profilu informatycznym, potem na politechnikę poznańską, czy do liceum i potem na studia?" - 42:22 -? "Czy boisz się śmierci?" - 43:25 -? "Co jadasz na śniadanie?" - 43:44 -? "Kiedy będzie Ci się chciało ogolić?" - 43:55 -? "Czy jak nagrywasz materiał, mówisz swoim rodzicom, żeby nie wchodzili do twojego pokoju?" - 44:11 -? "Czy znasz Lekko Stronniczych?" - 44:31 -? "Kupisz DLC do Mass Effecta 3?" - 44:51 -? "Grałeś w Diablo II?" - 45:06 -? "Czemu ty tak ziewasz?" - 45:08 -? "Czy jak przyjadę do Ciebie do Krakowa to przyznasz się do mnie?" - 45:14 -? "Czy lubisz kupować ciuchy, jeśli tak to gdzie najczęściej dokonujesz takich zakupów, bo że lubisz dobrze wyglądać to już wiem ?" - 45:42 -? "Po jakim czasie nagrywania napisałeś o partnerstwo?" - 46:04 -? "Czy chciałbyś polecieć do Japonii?" - 46:14 -? "Co robisz gdy masz kaca?" - 46:20 -? "Czy chciałbyś przelecieć dziewczynę Hanty?" - 46:30 -SawixMetin "Co sądzisz o kupowaniu przez internet, czy zostałeś kiedykolwiek oszukany?" - 46:50 -? "Czy myślałeś kiedyś o zagrajmy w jakiegoś najnowszego Eesident Evila?" - 47:21 -? "Czy cieszysz się ze swojego psa?" - 47:31 -? "Czy jak w grach lub filmach jest smutne zakończenie to płaczesz?" - 47:47 -? "Czy będziesz nagrywał vlogi pośmiertnie?" - 48:09 -? "Czy będziesz ciągnął Let`s play z dungeon defenders?" - 48:18 -? "Czy myślałeś kiedyś, żeby ogolić się na łyso?" - 48:31 -? "W jakim języku piszesz i jak długo się go uczysz?" - 48:44 -? "Jak byś się czuł, gdyby większość ludzi przyjechało by na Zlot Fanów Roja tylko po to, żeby Cię spotkać?" - 48:59 -? "Czy jak byś wygrał 1,000,000 to kupił byś sobie mieszkanie? " - 49:16 -? "Tivolt, czy kochasz swoich rodziców i respektujesz ich?" - 49:40 -? "Co ty robisz że tak mało śpisz i nie jesteś zmęczony" - 49:47 -? "Masz głos radiowca, nie myślałeś o robocie gdzieś w radiu?" - 50:28 -? "Czy zrobisz zagrajmy w GTA V?" - 50:35 -? "Czy miałeś kiedyś Vistę na PC?" - 50:51 -? "Co myślisz o zmianach wyglądu YouTube? Czy według Ciebie zmienia to w odpowiednim kierunku?" - 51:10 -? "Czy zrobisz najlepsze momenty?" - 51:35 -? "Co według Ciebie jest najlepsze na naleśniki?" - 51:51 -? "Kogo najbardziej nie lubisz? JJayJoker, CTSG, Madzik, Rojo?" - 51:58 -? "Zagrasz z Hanta w fifa street?" - 52:15 -? "Skoro matka Ziemia to dlaczego ma jądro?" - 52:20 -? "Czy mógł byś polizać cytrynę i powiedzieć czy Ci smakowała?" - 52:35 -? "Czy fani podchodzą do Ciebie i mówią "Nie wierzę, że to ty! Jestem twoim fanem!" ?" - 52:06 -? "Czy w swoich teraźniejszych seriach będziesz robić dużo Questów pobocznych?" - 53:16 -? "Czy skoro masz 3 obecne serie na YouTube, to jednego dnia nagrywasz kilka odcinków z jednej gry, a potem wrzucasz je codziennie?" - 53:23 -? "Która seria jest dla Ciebie najlepsza?" - 53:34 -? "Co jest lepsze? Wiedźmin 1 czy 2?" - 53:40 -? "Czy nagrał byś coś z osobą przed mutacją głosu?" - 53:47 -? "Czy wybierasz się na jakieś koncerty w ramach krakowskich juwenaliów?" - 53:53 -? "Czy pamiętasz jakieś śmieszne sytuacje z liceum" - 54:12 -Łukasz ? "Jakie miałeś oceny na świadectwie w klasie maturalnej?" - 54:55 -? "Czy miałeś kiedyś fazę na MMORPG?" - 55:11 -? "Czy sprzedajesz używane gry?" - 55:18 -? "Tło na kanał robiłeś czy komuś to powierzyłeś?" - 55:50 -? "Jak sobie wyobrażasz swoje życie za 10 lat?" - 55:54 -? "Jaka była twoja ulubiona zabawa z kolegami w dzieciństwie? " - 55:59 -? "Czy słuchasz rapu?" - 56:31 -? "Jakaś seria Let`s Cook?" - 56:41 Koniec odcinka 1 F&A czyli Fragen und Antworten z Tivoltem #2 -? "Skąd znasz Gipera?" - 0:49 -? "Dlaczego w filmach GTA IV ciągle używasz "pstryk"? "(w pytaniu jest też o Jebacz) - 1:12 -? "Skąd się wzięło, że coś "nie pykło" w twoich filmikach?" - 1:37 -? "Czy specyfikacje twojego komputera są aktualne?" - 1:54 -? "Co to znaczy Chillout? Nie wiem jak się to pisze i chcę, żebyś mi o tym powiedział" - 2:05 "Czy długo uczyłeś się słówek z angielskiego" - 2:34 -? "Co sądzisz o tym, że tępa pało jest twoim firmowym słowem?" - 3:03 -? "Czy zrobisz kiedyś spotkanie z widzami?" - 3:30 -? "Skąd się wzięło kurwełe? " - 3:46 -? "Wixy, jaka jest geneza tego słowa?" - 4:23 -? "Czemu po filmiku "Jak poznałem Roja" nie zmieniłeś nicku na Megavolt?" - 4:36 -? "Czy oglądasz serial terranova?" - 4:42 -? "Czy zagrasz w 4Story?" - 5:02 -? "Jaką pijesz kawę i z czym?" - 5:10 -? "Czy lubisz kanapki? Jak tak to z czym lubisz najbardziej?" - 5:33 '''''Pytajnik znaczy, że nick autora nie jest znany. © NilmeX , oddajcie mi godziny mojego życia